Markos
:It means little in this world of chaos, but I stand by the traditions of my family. Markos Kashantir is a Knight of the Royal House of Ash. Previously a guard of the Pit, he became its prisoner after being infected by the plague, and sought refuge underneath the Citadel from vengeful mobs. During the battle "Armor Shmarmor", Azra and her party save his life, and Markos pledges his life to her in return. Personality Markos is of minor royal blood and therefore related to the Ash royal household and is well educated. He is the most sane member of the group and is focused and serious, though not beyond a sense of humour. He is conscious of politics and the actions of the Quaid in the past. His concern for his own life goes second to the concern for others. However, he holds honour in high esteem and is bound by his word of oath to the bitter end, even if this leads to him going against his better moral judgement. History Markos first went to battle two years before the plague began, after the rest of the male household of Kashantir were killed leaving him as their only male heir. He fought the Quaid during the end of the Ash and Quaid war. Even though he was young, the war brought even younger blood to fight then he and his unit consisted of mostly young untested men of various backgrounds, a few Nomads and mercenaries. They had no reserves and no veterans and funding was too low to hire any more mercenaries. His experience included encounters with a Carcassian assassin. By the time me meets Azra, he is deep within the Pit's mines. He and his fellow knights had been forced to take up hold within a city built within the mine. But as they retreated from the revenant, the plague followed them. Several of his fellow knights perished and joins the ranks of the undead. In Ending C, Markos sacrifices himself along with Bakal to renew the seal on Eztli-Tenoch. Otherwise, he accompanies Azra out of the pit. Relationships Markos constantly calls Azra "Lady" out of respect, leading her to comment when he finally does call her by her first name. In contrast to the rest of the group, Azra finds him suspiciously sane as the rest of her comrades display varying degrees of insanity (from Wrenna to Slak's insanity to Ketta's plain "crazy"). Indeed, Markos is shocked at Azra's being a "crazy chick" when she talks to herself in the Royal Records Room.Chapter 4, Scene 4: The Royal Records Room Markos will follow Azra no matter what direction she takes in the Pit, though he wishes to remain in Ending A he goes with Azra because of his own word bounds him to follow her. Even post game, in the Epilogue he is with Azra several months after the end of the plague. Azra dubs Markos "Mr. Magnifistache" in her reply to his letter.Azra's journal, Night 19: Letter to Markos, Draft 1 Markos finds Slak repulsive and does not always understand him. He does not like Slak's disregarded for duty and his approach to everything with violence. For the most part he does not respond to Slak's remarks and even in the Game+ Day 19 entries, pretends he never read Azra's letter to avoid dealing with Slak. Slak not only mocks Markos for wearing armour but also for wearing a "skirt". He does not trust Wrenna at all since she is a Quaid princess and perceived religious fanatic, having fought the Quaid for some years. References Gallery bkg-knightcauldron.png|''Does no one care that I'm standing in a pot of soup?!!'' Kni_bow.png|Markos thanks Azra for saving his life Kni_offer_sword.png|Markos offers his sword to Azra Kni_point_sword.png|Markos does not approve Kni_sword.png|Markos, ready for action Knight hero icon big.png|Markos in the upgrade screen Category:Characters